nekhenemakingspritesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nekhene/Nekhene presents JUSTICE LEAGUE: CONFLUENCE
UPDATED DIAL: ''' OUTER WHEEL - EMPOWERMENT TECH>SKILL>COSMIC>DIVINE>META>SCIENCE>TECH INNER WHEEL - COMBAT CLASS ARCANE>STRATEGIST>ASSASSIN>MUSCLE>DYNAMITE>ARCANE '''Status: 85 Sprites + 5 Lockboxes and counting Newest Added - Wonder Girl, Superboy_90s, Superman_Split, Superman_Resurrection See wave 3 THE PREVIEW WINDOW So, owing to scheduling conflicts, JL Confluence is taking longer to launch than previously anticipated. We apologize for the delay. As a compromise, we have decided to open up the Preview Window. Here, all the playable sprites that will be appearing in the game can be previewed in waves (by release order). WAVE 1 (DECEMBER 24th, 2016) GENERAL RELEASE |-| BATMAN= |-| CATWOMAN= |-| ROBIN= |-| NEMESIS= |-| MARTIAN MANHUNTER= |-| ZATANNA= |-| ATOM, THE= |-| GREEN LANTERN= |-| SUPERMAN= |-| STEEL= |-| WONDER WOMAN= |-| AQUAMAN= |-| FLASH, THE= |-| MERA= |-| ELONGATED MAN= |-| VIBE= |-| CYBORG= |-| GREEN ARROW= |-| BLACK CANARY= |-| DR. MID-NITE= |-| HAWKWOMAN= |-| DEADMAN= |-| VIXEN= |-| BLUE BEETLE= |-| PVP |-| NIGHTWING= |-| SPEC OP |-| JOHN CONSTANTINE= |-| WAVE 2 (begun MARCH 11th, 2017) PVP |-| WARFARE= 06.06.2017 Artemis of Bana-Mighdall... aka Warfare |-| RESURRECTION MAN= |-| MANHUNTER= |-| GENERAL RELEASE |-| BLACK LIGHTNING= 06.19.2017 |-| METAMORPHO= 06.16.2017 |-| LIGHTRAY= 04.10.2017 |-| MISTER MIRACLE= 04.06.2017 |-| SPEC OP |-| STEVE TREVOR= 06.03.2017 |-| ANIMAL MAN= 04.13.2017 |-| ORION= 04.06.2017 |-| AUCTION |-| SWAMP THING= 03.11.2017 |-| EPIC |-| ANARKY= 04.09.2017 |-| BLACK QUEEN= 03.11.2017 |-| MANITOU DAWN= 03.30.2017 |-| FAMILY MISSION HEROES |-| CARDINAL= Tim Drake Wayne is the first reward for BATMAN FAMILY MISSION - 03.30.2017 |-| BATGIRL= Cassandra Cain is the second reward for BATMAN FAMILY MISSION - 03.30.2017 |-| SUPERBOY= Kon 'El is the first reward for SUPERMAN FAMILY MISSION - 03.30.2017 |-| SUPERGIRL= Kara Zor'El is the second reward for SUPERMAN FAMILY MISSION - 03.30.2017 |-| VAPORLOCK= Natasha Irons, daughter of Steel, in an updated design for her Everyman Project identity. Vaporlock is the third reward for SUPERMAN FAMILY MISSION - 07.14.2017 |-| BUDGET COLLECTION |-| EL EXTRAÑO= An updated design and origin for one of DC's more obscure heroes. Originally written as a queer caricature, Gregorio de la Vega now protects LGBT+ kids everywhere with their magic and sarcasm. 07.18.2017 |-| SHADOW LASS= |-| INVISIBLE KID= 04.13.2017 Sprite contributed by the incredible Woodandtime |-| DREAM GIRL= 04.06.2017 |-| COLLECTION HEROES |-| LOBO II= 04.20.2017 |-| DEATHSTROKE= 04.09.2017 |-| POISON IVY= 03.30.2017 |-| WAVE 1 and 2 ALTERNATE SKINS |-| SWAMP THING (GUARDIAN OF THE GREEN)= 09.10.2017 |-| VAPORLOCK (STEEL)= 09.10.2017 |-| NIGHTWING (ORIGINAL)= 06.20.2017 |-| SUPERGIRL (THE CW)= 06.19.2017 |-| SUPERMAN (CLASSIC)= 06.19.2017 available with PvP 3 |-| WARFARE (AMAZON WARRIOR)= 06.06.2017 Artemis of Bana-Mighdall as seen in Wonder Woman film I have tried to keep the facial resemblance as close to legendary boxer Ann Wolfe (who plays the role in the movie). Except the hair. Artemis must always have her glorious long (dread)locks. Available for general purchase |-| WONDER WOMAN (PRINCESS OF THEMYSCIRA)= 06.03.2017. Available with Spec Op 4 |-| BATMAN (STEELBREAKER)= 04.23.2017 available with PvP 1 |-| ZATANNA (NEW 52)= 04.22.2017 available with Spec Op 1 |-| (OMEGA LEAGUE) BATMAN= 04.15.2017 available with Spec Op 3 |-| (OMEGA LEAGUE) WONDER WOMAN= 04.15.2017 available with Spec Op 3 |-| (OMEGA LEAGUE) SUPERMAN= 04.15.2017 available with Spec Op 3 |-| (GOTHAM SIREN)CATWOMAN= 03.30.2017 available in Overgrown Lockbox |-| WAVE 3 (OCTOBER 17th, 2017) GENERAL RELEASE |-| TROIA= 04.09.2018 |-| FIRESTORM= 03.25.2018 |-| RAY, THE= 12.11.2017 Sprite contributed by WoodandTime |-| PVP |-| CAPTAIN ATOM= 03.25.2018 |-| FAMILY MISSION HEROES |-| WONDER GIRL= Cassandra Sandsmark is the second reward for WONDER WOMAN FAMILY MISSION - 05.30.2018 |-| WARKILLER= Achilles Warkiller is the first reward for WONDER WOMAN FAMILY MISSION - 12.11.2017 |-| SPEC OP |-| SHAZAM= 04.10.2018 |-| AMETHYST= 10.17.2017 |-| COLLECTION HEROES |-| BLACK ADAM= 04.10.2018 04.10.2018 |-| ENCHANTRESS= 10.18.2017 10.18.2017 |-| AUCTION |-| PHANTOM STRANGER= 10.18.2017 |-| EPIC |-| BLACK ALICE= 11.02.2017 |-| WAVE 3 ALTERNATE SKINS |-| SUPERBOY (90s)= 05.01.2018 |-| SUPERMAN (RESURRECTION)= 04.18.2018 |-| SUPERMAN (SPLIT)= 04.18.2018 |-| MARTIAN MANHUNTER (FERNUS)= 03.25.2018 |-| FLASH, THE (LIGHTNING ROUND)= 11.19.2017 |-| CYBORG (CHANGE ENGINE)= 11.19.2017 |-| AQUAMAN (RIDER OF THE KING TIDE)= 11.10.2017 |-|